


I Hate You

by H0n3yK1tt3n



Series: 1-2 Year-Old Crappy One-Shots To Prove I'm Not Dead [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Trash I wrote a year and a half ago, basically a monologue, in EnGlIsH class, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n3yK1tt3n/pseuds/H0n3yK1tt3n
Summary: Chara had a much greater impact on Asriel than Flowey would like to admit.





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> More Undercringe.  
> Merry happy birth-mas heckers.

You screwed me up, Chara... I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Heh, no pun intended.

I hate you. So much. I couldn't possibly give every reason as to why, but I can give a lot of them.

First of all, I hate that you fell into the Underground. I wish I had never heard your cry for help. I never should've helped you limp all the way to the castle. I hate that when Mom and Dad healed you, they decided to take you in as their own child, just like that! A human! One of the very creatures that imprisoned us under Mt. Ebott!

And they loved you without a second thought.

I hate that we had to wearing all the same clothes and share a room. I also hate how you started drawing just like me, and that you were so much better at it than I was. I hate how you would get all excited whenever someone mentioned chocolate, especially if the word "dark" was in front of it.

I hate how you started playing piano and how you were always writing songs for people. Writing songs for Mom, for Dad...

For me.

Hopes and Dreams, Memory, SAVE the World, it was ridiculous! I couldn't stand it!

I hate that you kept the locket I gave you for your tenth birthday. I hate that you never took it off, ever. There was never a moment that you weren't wearing it the second you put it on.

I hate that I would refuse to leave the house if you were too sick to leave and vice versa. I hate how you always knew just what to say when I was feeling down.

I hate your creepy face. And I hate how funny I thought it was when you smiled at the camera but the lens cap was on. It wasn't funny. It was just stupid.

I hate how whenever one of us said "I love you," you would always say "I love you more." I hate all the laughs we shared. I hate that you were the only one that understood me. I hate that you were like a sibling to me. I hate that you were my best friend.

I hate that I was devastated seeing you suffer so much after poisoning yourself with those buttercups.

I hate that it tore me apart to watch you slowly and painfully die right before my very eyes. I hate how you were doing it to free us. I hate that you were happy to die for us. I hate that you loved us that much. I hate that you would always tell me to smile because I was going to be free.

I hate that your death was completely pointless. All because of me.

I hate that I was brought back to life through Determination and you weren't. I hate that you're gone forever and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. I hate that you're always in the back of my mind. I hate that I think about you day in and day out. I hate that every single stupid little thing in the Underground reminds me of you. I hate that I talk to you as if you're still here. I hate that I'm talking to you right now. I hate that you had that great of an impact on my life. I hate that you died. I hate that you died for your kingdom. I hate that you died for me. I hate that all the begging and pleading in the world isn't going to change the fact that you are _dead_.

But most of all, Chara, I...

I...

 

...

 

I hate that I miss you...


End file.
